


It Took A Long Time

by FandomStar



Series: Asexual Awareness Week 2018 [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Boys In Love, Confessions, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: On their first date, Vir and Lennier figure out why it took so long to come to this.Demiromantic Pansexual Vir CottoDemi-homoromantic Asexual LennierFor Asexual Awareness Week 2018





	It Took A Long Time

Vir and Lennier sat across from each other.

"I have never done this before," Lennier admitted, not looking at his companion. "I didn't know I could."

"I haven't really seen anyone romantically either," Vir replied, glad that something had finally been said. "Two people. Unless you count the woman I was supposed to marry."

Lennier looked up at Vir, surprised and interested.

"Why not?" he asked, before feeling as though he'd crossed a line. "Perhaps I shouldn't have asked that. I apologize."

"Don't! Apologize, I mean," Vir exclaimed, feeling heat bloom in his face. "It's a good question. I guess... people never give me enough time for my feelings to develop. By the time I'm interested in a relationship with someone and have the confidence to tell them, they've lost interest. Given up on me."

Lennier tilted his head slightly at the suddenly despondent man opposite him. How could anyone give up on someone like Vir? Vir was so kind, and compassionate, and understanding, and loyal, so loyal. Lennier found it astonishing that they had such similar experiences.

"I lied. When I told you I wasn't sure I could love, I lied," he softly told Vir, not quite meeting his eyes. "I lied because I thought you might find me strange if I told you the truth. But I know now that our truths in the field of love are similar. So I will tell you." When Vir nodded encouragingly, Lennier continued. "It takes a very long time for me to see anyone in a romantic light. By the time I do, it has usually been time for either myself or the other person to move on to a different place. Until I came to Babylon 5. That's why it has been nearly four years, but we are only now sitting here, like this."

Smiling, Vir shook his head. 

"I think we've both figured it wasn't just one of us," he kindly pointed out, before carefully asking, "So you've never been with anyone?" Lennier hesitated, and Vir noticed. "You don't have to tell me! I'm just curious. Maybe a bit too curious for my own good..."

"Once there was someone," Lennier quietly replied. "A long time ago, for a very short amount of time. He... rejected me. I would not... I could not give him what he wanted. I could not and would not... quench his... desires."

Vir gazed at Lennier, whose eyes were downcast. This man had clearly broken Lennier's heart and made him feel horrible for no valid reason. Vir didn't understand how anybody who knew Lennier,  _really_ knew him, and was at all interested in a relationship with him, could just walk away from him because of something he didn't want to do.

"Lennier." Vir said, gently.

When Lennier didn't respond, Vir stood and crouched beside him. Softly, he put a hand on Lennier's cheek.

"Lennier," he whispered, when Lennier looked at him. "I'm not leaving any time soon. You're going to be stuck with me for a while."

Lennier took in Vir's affectionate and teasing expression and smiled. 

That heart-melting smile was all Vir needed in order to know - he was completely in love with this man.

Slowly, Vir leaned closer, giving Lennier the chance to pull away if he wanted to. He didn't. Softly, their lips connected. Lennier gasped against Vir's mouth in awe. Smiling, Vir moved his lips against Lennier's, prompting Lennier to tilt his head and mirror Vir's movements. It wasn't long before Vir felt fingers in the hair at the back of his head. He hummed and pushed into the contact. Lennier huffed in fond amusement. 

He detached their lips, slowly, and rested his forehead against Vir's, still combing his fingers through Vir's hair.

Before he knew what he was doing, Lennier wrapped an arm around Vir's waist and pulled him onto his lap. Startled, Vir yelped.

"I apologize," Lennier murmured, his eyes fixed on Vir's shoulder. "You seemed uncomfortable down there."

"I was, a bit," Vir admitted, reassuringly, lifting a hand from Lennier's neck to his head-bone. "Is this okay?"

In response, Lennier kissed him, sweetly but chastely.

"I love you." he whispered at the same time Vir whispered the second thing.

They smiled at each other, before Lennier hugged Vir as he rested his head on the other's shoulder.


End file.
